New Guy
by BadKat13
Summary: Terra is in here. BB x Terra. Rob x Star. Rav x BB and OC. Yes its an oc story about love. How one of my ocs come in a try to fix their love. Beast love Terra, Terra loves beastboy raven 3s bb and trys to make him jealous by getting with my oc. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Raven's POV**

As I sit there and watch Beastboy, the love of my life, watch a romance movie with Terra. Oh, he'll never know what he means to me. Never. Oh god no! They lean in their lips extending. Their about to kiss! All I can do is watch with the tears filling my eyes.

I then suddenly heard the door open, it was the greasy Cyborg. He seen me. My eyes. "Nuggy!" He yelled at Beastboy. Running over to him, jumping on him before their lips touch. _Thanks Cyborg, _I thought, _you always have my back. _Somehow, he knew what I thinking, nodding his head yes.

"Dude, that's not cool!" Beastboy said very angrily.

"Beastboy. It's ok." Terra said.

"No, its not Terra! He did that on purpose!"

"Oh, was ya'll about to do a little somethin' somethin'' Cyborg remarked.

"It's none of your business!"

In a rush Robin burst though the doors with Starfire following behind. "We have to go! Now!" He yelled. With us following, he debriefed us. "Johnny Rancid had broke out again." Ugh… same old, same old. Nothing new ever happens.

**Robin's POV (back at the tower)**

_Where's Slade at? He could be anywhere! Ugh… I wish this was easier. Batman wouldn't have waited this long to have beat a villain of his. _"Oh, hey Starfire you startled me."

"Oh, I am quite sorry Robin. I just wish to do this." She then came closer to me and kissed me. It was unlike any kiss I had before.

"Oh, Starfire." I said when I broke away from her.

"I love you Robin. Do you love me?" She said coming closer.

"I do." I whispered in her ear. Suddenly the news came on. All about Rancid. I ran out of the room with Starfire following. I glace back at her. Stopping dead in my tracks. I turn around, and say to her, "when we return, we shall do something special my love." We then meet the whole team in the living room. Flying, driving, whatever they do we meet at the seen of the crime.

**Omniscient POV**

We seen the team arrive at the scene of the crime. "What the…" Robin yelled. He seen Rancid getting into a cop car. The whole team had their mouths open. "How did this happen."

"It was this new guy. He came in and beat him up, don't ask how because I have no idea. Rancid gave up, and now he's going to jail."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Him." The cop then pointed to a guy in a black costume, white gloves, white belt, white boots. A black mask like Robin's. He then walked over to the titans.

"Hi. I'm a new hero. I'm sorry I took on your guy, but I was the closet to him. Ya know."

"Um, yeah."

"Do you think I can stay the night with you guys. I need a place to crash."

"Sure, but who are you exactly."

**OK, this is where you guys come in. If you want you can leave a comment or pm me saying what you'd like his power and super name to be. Hope you like it. Their might be more Robin x Starfire and Terra x Beastboy. Maybe Raven x Oc. You tell me. Everything helps. Even flames. 1 last thing! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS BUT I DO OWN MY OC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that, I've been busy with ocs. But here goes.**

**Omni. POV (**Omniscient**)**

"My name is Shadow. My power is that I can have your power or ability in just one touch."

"Sure, we could give you a place to stay tonight Shadow. I'm Rob..."

"Your Robin," he cut him off pointing to them each, "Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Terra, and last but not least Beastboy."

"How did you know?" Beastboy asked with his head tilted with confusion in his voice.

"You guys are FAMOUS!"

"Okay?" Raven said.

**Raven's POV**

_Oh man. He's very cute, but not Beastboy. Wow, all the girls, I like I'm being hit by a big rig full of lust! Even Starfire! Gosh! Terra has the most coming off of her! She has Beastboy! What a minute! I have an idea. _She thought while grinning an evil grin.

**Terra's POV**

_Oh wow! What a sexy hunk of! TERRA! STOP RIGHT THERE! YOUR WITH BEASTBOY. You're not supose be... getting lost... in... those... dreamy... eyes. STOP IT!_

**Starfire**

_Oh Robin. How I wish you would have know eariler. Come on already! Lets get back to the tower!_

**Cyborg**

_Finally another guy on the team! I getting tired of all these girls. Maybe he'll be able to play video games better then Beastboy. Hey, anyone can play better then him. _I then started glaring at him making kissy faces at Terra.

**Robin**

_Ok, this guy isn't so bad. At least I hope not. He seems pretty cool. Oh who am I kidding. I want to go back to the tower. I want you Starfire. Please don't let this be a joke._

**Beastboy**

_Oh, Terra. I love you so much. But I'm having very conflicting feeling between you and Raven. Wait, what are we doing again? Who is this guy? Maybe I should just nod my head yes. What if it's a 'no' question. Oh well, he'll forget about me. Terra, I love you. Kiss me!_

**Shadow**

_Oh, wow! These guys are alot weirder then I expected. Are they even paying attention? I don't care. At least I have a place to stay tonight._

**Omni.**

As the titans and their new found friend, are taking their own way home, Shadow was riding with Raven. "So, um, I'm"

"Raven, I know."

"Oh. Um, ok. But how?"

"First, 'The Teen Titans' are famous. Second, you tried that like three times."

"Oh." Raven said with her face turning red."

"It's ok." He said looking straight in her eyes.

**At titans tower**

"Beastboy, show Shadow to the guest room." Robin commanded.

"But. I'm busy!" Beastboy shouted.

"No! Now!" Robin Shouted back.

"I will Robin." Raven said looking at Shadow.

"Raven, you don't have to. I told Beastboy to do it." Robin said glaring at Beastboy.

"UUUUGGGGHHH!" Beastboy groaned.

"No, really it's ok."

"Fine."

_Their probley about to kiss, I don't think I can handle it. Well, time to put my plan into action._ Raven thought. "Ok, come on shadow." She said loud enough so Beastboy would look at her. Once he did she took Shadow's hand, almost running back to his room pulling on him.

Beastboy was heartbroken. _I... I... can't belive she's falling for him. _He thought feeling bad. Torn between two girls he got up. "Beastboy, what's wrong?" Asked Terra.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure? It's almost noon."

"Yeah. Flying all the way to find him has made me tired."

"Oh." _Has he found out about my lust? Oh god! I hope I didn't do that to him! NO, NO NO! It's all my fault!_

**Ok, hows that for chapter 2. If you think he's too gary stu. Tell me please. Trust me he has flaws too. He's just new right now, no one knows him exactly yet. Have a suggestion to the story. Submit, go on ahead I don't care. Just please comment! Tell me what you think! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin**

_What was I thinking. Letting some strange kid inside of our home! Oh, yeah. Starfire. Starfire, so beautiful. STOP, I can't get off track. Must, make sure he's good. I'll go now._

"Hello Robin." Starfire told me when she entered my room. _Hmm… Maybe after I 'talk' to Star._

**Cyborg**

"Oh, man. It's nice to have a worthy opponent. Playing video games with Beastboy sucks. He's like the worst player ever!"

"Ha. I'm up with you now!" Shadow playfully yelled. We kept playing until. We reached the finish line.

"What! You beat me! Beginners luck!"

"I'm not a beginner. I don't want to play again. That's like the 3rd time I've beaten you."

"Ok. So, what exactly is your power?"

"Hmm… I could explain it." He started, "Or do this!" He shouted touching his hand to my forehead. It hurt a little, but not much. Once he took it away, he was dizzy.

"Are you ok?" I asked when he fell.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said turning his arm into what looked like my sonic blaster.

"Whoa! That's you power!" I yelled.

"No. I can't take your power. Only copy it. But the bad thing is. I have to touch you first. And, its for a limited time."

"Ok. So how did you beat Rancid?"

"I had some of my friend's power left over. She can change invisible."

"Oh. That makes more since."

Raven

_Oh, Shadow. You're so sweet. But Beastboy. Your so, so. I don't know the word for it. I'm torn. Is this love I feel? Or just lust? I wish I knew. Beastboy. Why Terra? I have been there longer for you. But yet you chose her._

**Beastboy**

"Oh, Terra. I… There's something wrong. I can't do this. I'm sorry." I said covering myself up from her.

"But Beastboy. Are you sure? You seemed ok with it before." She said covering herself up.

"I know I did, but," I stopped trying to think of a reason other then Raven, "It's the new guy. Shadow. He could get confused and walk right in on us."

"Beastboy. Ugh, fine. I'll let you have it this time but I swear. It'll happen one time or another." She got up and put her clothes back on. _Oh, Terra. I can't promise it'll be you. I just don't know any more._


	4. Bah

I give up. Up for adoption. I just have way too much to do... I'll try to repost when someone takes it up.


End file.
